First Kiss
by Ramenette
Summary: Lily felt her breath catch in her throat. They had been dating for two weeks and had yet to kiss. She knew that James was dying while waiting but told her he’d wait until she was ready. Apparently she kept him waiting too long. LilyJames


"_Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you want to feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it coming"_

-Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

"Lily this is really boring," James Potter yawned, collapsing into his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Well I'm not particularly thrilled about tutoring you Potter. I'm doing you a favor, the least you could do is stay awake while I'm teaching you," Lily sighed irately.

"Well the only thing keeping me awake if the light that radiates from your eternal beauty," James declared, fist striking his chest in a very 'Gryffindor' manner.

About five tables away a sandy blonde haired boy and long black haired boy snickered at the declaration. Each of their faces buried in overly and unnecessarily large books.

"You're pathetic Potter," Lily snorted, flipping a piece of hair behind her shoulder.

"Damnit, Sirius told me that that line would work," James muttered under his breath, messing his hair up unintentionally.

"So that's when Professor Phineus Nigellus retired- Potter are you even listening to me," Lily exclaimed, slamming her textbook down.

"Why of course I am. Well no that's a lie I'm not really," James replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Lily banged her head against the library table. "James how are you going to pass your History of Magic NEWTS if you don't pay attention?"

"Well Lily-kins I can always copy of your test," James answered, batting his eyelashes. It wasn't very affective considering they were hidden by his glasses frame.

"There is going to be loads of anti-cheating spells up Potter," Lily retorted.

"I hate that you still call me that. We're _dating_ now Lily, you can call me by my first name," James sighed.

"It's a reflex, when you annoy me I refer to you on a surname basis. Don't try to change the subject next time," Lily said, reopening her book.

"Lily I don't want to study," James complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Quiet Potter," the librarian hissed, a nasty sneer accompanying her old wrinkled features.

"James keep your voice down," Lily implored, hiding her face with her hair. People were looking and she didn't want to be associated with her imbecile of a boyfriend at the moment.

"Only if I get something in return," James insisted, leaning across the table with a smirk gracing his handsome features.

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her silky hair. "What do you want?"

"A kiss," James whispered smugly. Lily's eyes widened and James smirked once more, resting against the back of his chair. His head rested against his folded arms behind his head.

Lily felt her breath catch in her throat. They had been dating for two weeks and had yet to kiss. She knew that James was dying while waiting but told her he'd wait until she was ready. Apparently she kept him waiting too long.

Truthfully Lily was dying to snog her boyfriend- she was just much too nervous.

"Deal or no deal," James asked smirking. He was half expecting Lily to say yes and the other half of him was ready for a flat out rejection.

"Fine," Lily finally replied, biting her bottom lip. She nervously tucked hair behind her ear.

James gawked. "Really? Are you serious?"

Five tables away one of the book covered bodies tried to speak but was abruptly stopped by the shorter figure. "Don't even think about it."

"Yeah, but you promise to keep your mouth shut and study for the rest of the time we're in here," Lily inquired skeptically.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," James pledged, hand over his heart.

"You _have_ no heart," Lily argued, arms crossed across her chest.

"Yeah, yeah lay it on me Lily," James brushed off, smiling and pointing to his lips.

"Fine," Lily grumbled, scowling. She timidly leaned over the table, he hands supporting the upper half of her body. Stray strands of long red hair fell onto and around her face. Lily's pale cheeks were red, as she was very flustered.

James smiled widely and felt butterflies rise up from his stomach. He'd been waiting for this moment for such a long time but now that it came he wasn't so sure. Lily looked so beautiful, it truly intimidated James.

James closed his eyes and mimicked his girlfriend's actions. Unfortunately he moved quite a bit faster and ruined the tender first kiss moment by bumping his forehead and nose against Lily's. Immediately Lily pulled away but James caught her quickly with his lips. His chaser reflex truly paid off.

"Took them long enough," one of the hidden figures snorted from five tables away.

* * *

Alright a bit cheesy or not? I think so. Also I had my first day of eighth grade today, it was very boring. I wrote up about half of this during homeroom. We had an extended one and it took me probably forty five minutes. Originally it was longer but I weaved out some unnecessary parts and added some better ones. It was very fun to edit actually.

I don't know why but my writing style feels a bit different, what do you think? Also considering some of my old work do you think that I've progressed into a better writer? Also how do you think I do for a thirteen year old? I'm just curious; I'd like to think my writing is very good for only a thirteen year old girl.

Anyone know who those two 'mysterious' figures are? Ha-ha

**Disclaimer: As per usual Jo Rowling owns everything in my story. **


End file.
